Hunting Bella Swan
by pixie head bella
Summary: They told my father I was "catatonic" and took me away. Every Dr. here knows I'm not crazy. Why are they so afraid I'm going to tell, and what are they keeping from me?
1. AUthor's note!

A

**A.N**

I have decided to refresh my ideas. I am re writing well technically making my CH. Better. I will have some of them up shortly. I'm sorry to every one who liked my story but I felt like it was going no where fast if you get my meaning. So I am trying to add more details. Also I changed the name it was **looking past my catatonic appearance.**

Now it is Hunting Bella Swan. If any one wants to see real pictures of Forks , La Push Port Angeles. Etc. I just got back from the a few days ago. Just pm me and Ill send you a link.


	2. Chapter 1

They were tossing around words like catatonic

They were tossing around words like catatonic. I'm not crazy; any sane person would have done what I did to survive.

Hello, my name is Isabella Swan. I am currently a patient at La push's new and improved psych ward. Everyone here is crazy except me that is. If only they new the truth about the cruel creatures that really exist in there world.

I moved up to Forks to live with my dad Charlie A.K.A the police chief. I needed a brake from my mom and her new husband.

They were always so attached I didn't feel like I needed to be there. Of course my mom objected but she gave in easily because it's what she wanted too.

I was only at Charlie's for about six months before I was "put away" as everyone calls it.

I've been here for one week. I haven't talked to anyone, not even the shrink that guys such a freak. His name is Billy Black. He's the only one who seems to believe me.

I swear if I told him my story all at once he'd be drooling on him self. The only reason it doesn't bother me is because he doesn't know my version just what he's heard from every one else.

So the way things work around here is pretty basic I guess. There are a lot of suicidal kids, but that's what happens when you live in the world's most sunless place

. If nothing could brighten your day, not even the sun you'd probably kill yourself too. I've lived here before so it doesn't bother me.

We all eat lunch together if we're good. The bad ones go in to solitary confinement. Ugh! I hate that place. I was there for the first night because I wouldn't talk.

The difference between this place and the crazy places on TV is that they don't force you to take pills, they don't abuse you. For me it's nice to be away from people who think I'm crazy all the time.

The people here just don't understand that what I'm saying is true.

**Flash back:**

_I always knew there was something different about the Cullen family, especially the way that everyone shied away from them except me._

_One day I was out with Edward Cullen and he told me he wanted to show me something. We walked in the woods for about five miles before there was a clearing in the trees. _

_I never thought someone could be so speechless, but there I was mumbling like a fool. The first thing that popped in to my head was "Diamonds really are a girl's best friend." _

_Of course by mistake I had said them out loud and Edward glared at me then laughed and said "I guess it's a good thing I'm your friend then._

_Edward and I sat and talked and he explained everything to me, I was not afraid of him because I knew I would always be safe with him._

_To tell you the truth I always had a crush on him too, but I wouldn't tell him he looked like a god and I was so bland._

_Edward and I walked back to his car when something attacked us. Boy was this thing huge. _

_After Edward killed what he said was a werewolf, he told me he would have to leave that he couldn't stand to lose me if something were to happen like this again. _

_He was my best friend and now I was losing him, I hoped I would see him again._

_**End of flash back.**_

The only thing keeping me from actually going crazy is my shrink's son. His name is Jacob Black; he comes here after school to drive his dad home.

By the way his dad is in a wheel chair. Well he helps out allot and he tries to talk with me but I avoid it.

I'm afraid to get to close to someone and have them ripped away because of something I have no control over.

Now that we're on the same page of my life story lets take you to where I am currently.

"Bella, eventually you will have to talk to me." My shrink blubbered on. He tells me this as if I'm going to actually fill him in on my story.

That's what got me here in the first place. Of course I edited the story, leaving Edward and his family out. I would never jeopardize him or his family, I loved them to much.

"Billy isn't your job just asking how I feel. Not badgering me for every single detail that happened to me?" I always hated shrinks, Renee always liked to try new things and family counseling was one of them.

She thought it would bring Phil and me closer together. What a trip that was, I thought Phil was going to pummel the guy. After he suggested we should come every week and if we were going to pay cash or credit.

Billy began to get frustrated and said I could leave but we would have to try again tomorrow. As I slowly walked the halls to my new room I saw Jacob.

If I haven't already told you this guy is not only good looking but he is also built. At first I thought he was around his twenties but he told me he was only 17, which meant he was slightly older then me.

What would a good looking guy like him want with a plain looking girl like me? When I got to Forks High School the guys were all over me, so of course the "popular girls" brought me to sit with them.

I ended up not talking to any of them though. Anyways back to right now. As I walked by Jacob he turned and yelled to me.

"Bella" He sounded surprised which made me laugh I did live here after all.. "Hey wait up. Would you just sit and talk with me for once?"

"Jacob I don't want to seem rude but don't you think it's odd for you to be talking to a girl who is described as catatonic, crazy a loony?!"

He coughed trying to hide his laugh. "Well my dad has actually told me a lot about you, I thought maybe if you won't talk to him you might let me inside your head."

"I thought doctor patient information was confidential?" To be honest I actually really liked the sound of that.

Not talking to someone in over a week was lonely and for some reason I felt drawn towards Jacob.

I told him I would talk to him only if he promised to keep it off the record. HE laughed as he agreed, saying how he thought not everything needed to be recorded.

He sat with me the next couple of days while I ate dinner in my room. We talked a lot and we got along really well.

He told me about school I told him about school in phoenix. He never once asked me about why I was here, I'm sure he already knew though.

That night when he left he gave me a hug and that when it occurred to me how hot his skin felt to me.

"Jacob, are you sick?" I questioned. "No, why would you ask that?" he replied casually.

"Your skin is just so hot it doesn't feel right. Make sure you go home and sleep it off ok." He gave me a hug again and said ok with a timid smile and he left.

That night as I drifted off to sleep my dreams took me to places that would scare any person awake instantly.

"_Hello? Is any one there" I began to panic as I walked aimlessly through the woods. I was not alone I knew that much, I could hear someone following somewhere close behind but was too afraid to stop. Black figures started to jut across the path I was walking. They were moving to fast for me to make out what they were. Now I was suddenly being called by a voice I would recognize anywhere. It was Jacob._

Before I got to where Jacob was calling me from, I jumped in my sleep and woke myself up.

"You know you talk in your sleep Bella." A voice from the corner said smiling at me.

"You do know it's rude to eavesdrop even if I was sleeping Jacob Black!"

"Awe Bells Don't be angry you just looked so cute sleeping I couldn't wake you up, I was going to see if you wanted to spend the day together, I got it approved, but if your mad at me I can leave." He said with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Jacob I promise to let you off the hook if you tell me what I was saying ok?" Jacob got really uptight for a second and then told me what I said.

"Well at first you were mumbling and sweating really bad and then you started to say my name and then asked me where I was. You sounded really lost Bella sorry for not waking you up."

"Ok like I promised you're off the hook. Let me get dressed and let's blow this Popsicle stand." He laughed at my childish use of words and walked outside my door to wait for me to change.


	3. chappy 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's wonderful and dreamy characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's wonderful and dreamy characters.**

Jacob drove us down to Port Angeles to watch a movie and eat at Bella Italia! Can you believe it; then again it is the most descent place to eat in town.

(**I'm not even joking I've been there it's like the only restaurant everything else is seafood! Except the do have a DQ down there**.)

I don't know if this was a date but it sure seemed like it. Not that I'm complaining I just would like to know.

"Bella what are you thinking?" Jacob asked me.

"Why would you want to waste your time on me Jacob? I live in a psych ward." I couldn't believe how forward I had been but I needed to know the truth.

"Bella, you're the type of person people wish they could have in their lives everyday,

I guess I just got lucky. Your not crazy either I believe you too, so don't sell your self short it should be me asking you that question."

At this point I was speechless, I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest and do a tap dance right there on the table.

To be honest Jacob is the first guy I have ever thought of as more then a friend besides Edward.

I knew I loved Edward but he wasn't here and he definitely didn't know.

"Jacob, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you so much for getting to know me when no one else would."

"Bella honey, you're very welcome." Jacob said. He had so much truth written in his eyes.

(_**Sorry if Jake sounds gay but I want a man with manners and respect in my story not some manly man who thinks he's awesome**_**!)**

With the blush that I knew was on my face, I had to look away. I smiled more to myself then at him but I know he saw it all the same.

We headed back soon after we were done eating, so no one would freak out and come looking for us. That's the last thing any of us needed or wanted right now.

As soon as we walked through the door the staff told me I was needed right away in Billy's office. I knocked on the door quietly a little nervous to see what was going on.

A husky voice said come in and that's exactly what I did, although the thought of running had occurred. There were two tall figures with a dark russet skin color the exact same tone as Jake's though not nearly as beautiful as his in the room beside Billy.

"Sit" the voice commanded. He wasn't being polite at all. "_Two can play that game" I thought._

"Yes sir" I said saluting with my hand. He didn't find it amusing so I decided to be blunt and to the point which by the way is not like me at all.

"Ok, fine what do you want?" I asked slightly angered. "_Especially if you can't take my sarcasm_" I thought.

"Bella let me be the first to say that we can't get you out of here, not easily anyways. You have to do it for yourself or find another way but be serious."

I could not believe he was talking to me as if I had done the worlds biggest crime so what big deal I tried to lighten the mood a little.

"Why are you here?" I asked slightly weary

"We need to know what you know about the Cullen family, don't leave anything out."

"I don't think I know what you're talking about." I said playing dumb hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Don't play dumb Miss Swan." He accused.

"I'm not talking about this not to you not to your friend and definitely not to you!" I said glaring at Billy before storming out of the room.

Apart of me felt bad for be so rude but more of me knew that Billy was the one who made them come to question me and I was angry. Tears had developed in my eyes.

I couldn't help but let them spill over the edge. I was mad and I wanted everyone who had ever hurt me here to go away so they wouldn't know that they had done this to me.

I was mad at Jacob when he came to see me before he left that night. I hated that he just so conveniently disappeared when they brought me to his dad.

He didn't stay long and in fact I'm pretty sure he knew how angry I was but I knew it wouldn't last. I fell asleep shortly after.

I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep. I really had to go to the bathroom so I walked to the door and poked my head out.

"Excuse me guard, I have to use the bathroom." I waited for his permission but no one was there. I decided to go anyways because I couldn't wait.

Right as I was walking out of the bathroom a voice whispered to me from the shadow.

I was scared to say none the less but who is going to sneak into a crazy house. The people here would do more damage to them.

"My sweet Bella, you have no idea how I have missed you." I heard from behind me.

"Edward." I breathed a sigh of relief. "How did you get in here with out setting anything off?" I questioned.

He laughed before saying "I have my vampire ways."

I laughed silently as I stared in to the eyes of someone I had truly missed and was glad to see.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you it's really important. About our secret, don't tell anyone. There is something going on here, I don't know what but you need to keep yourself safe because I can't always be here.

There is a law that my family and I can't be on this land if they find out it would be very…. That was the first time I had ever seen Edward Cullen at a loss for words.

"Bad" I offered.

"You could say that."

"I can't stay long Bella for risk of getting caught, but I promise when your out I'll find you ok."

"Ok Edward I'll miss you every second."

He didn't say anything else after that but he just disappeared. It always amazed me how fast he could move.

I decided to just head back to my room for risk of getting caught, I did not need that right now.

I slept dreamlessly which was very nice and a first for me.

Jacob did show up and he apologized for his father and his friends. I knew I couldn't stay mad at Jake for long so I forgave him easily.

"Bella there is something I need to tell you ok, but you have to promise not t freak out."

"Ok Jake I promise."

"Well I am a werewolf." He waited to see my reaction but all I could do what sit there and stare.

"Your one of those things that attacked me Jake"

"N…no Bella well in a sense yes, but I would never hurt you! I don't know why that one would attack you but I won't."

I knew I could believe Jacob; I was still going to be his friend even if he wasn't completely human.

We decided it would be best if we just stayed friends for now, do to the circumstances. We both liked each other and that was pretty clear but neither of us wanted to get hurt.

Later that night I decided that if the guards weren't out I would walk around and explore this place.

"Guard" I waited but no answer came. Good, I thought to myself. I would finally get to figure this place out.

I walked out of my room as quietly as I could and walked down the hallway to where the offices were. I tried all the door and all of them were locked except one. I went in and saw filing cabinets. I went over and immediately started to look for my file. It read:

Name: Bella Marie Swan

Age: 17 Sex: Female.

Reason for visit: Catatonic behavior, and a minor case of acute paranoia

Notes: We the doctors at La Push's Psychiatric hospital agree that Isabella Marie Swan should be kept under close observation. We feel that she has too much knowledge of a special case we are currently investigating. We are concerned that she could jeopardize the case if people hear her telling _ludicrous stories_.

We will continue to supervise her for her protection as well as ours.

I put my file back and slammed the cabinet shut. I immediately started to cry. How could they keep me here if they knew I wasn't crazy? I went back to my room and knew I had to say something to Jacob tomorrow when he comes to visit me.

I tried to sleep but couldn't manage to. With all theses thoughts going thru my mind I couldn't even focus when Jacob got there and he noticed right off the bat.


End file.
